Mary Elizabeth McGlynn
Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (born October 16, 1966) is an American singer, voice actress, voice director and writer. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Carmen Sandiego (2019) - Coach Brunt *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2017-2019) - Big-Nosed Woman (ep20), Townswoman (ep4), Townswoman (ep14), Additional Voices *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Dynamite Watkins (ep6), Teacher (ep8), Additional Voices *Star Wars: Resistance (2018-2020) - 4D-M1N, Elderly Patron (ep28), Freya Fenris, Jooks, Shuttle Captain (ep36), Stormtrooper #1 (ep30), Stormtrooper #2 (ep27) *Star Wars Rebels (2016-2018) - Arihnda Pryce, Female Civilian (ep33), Gold Two (ep47), Rebel Pilot#1 (ep50), TIE Cadet#2 (ep33) *Steven Universe (2014-2015) - Doctor (ep32), Dr. Maheswaran *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Abigail Brand 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Condor (2007) - Valeria/'Taipan' 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armageddon (1997) - Queen Hera *Dino Time (2015) - Additional Voices *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Star Wars: Resistance (2018) - Freya Fenris (ep10) 'TV Specials' *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: At the End of the Worlds (2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) - Ethel, Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series: Queen for a Day (2017) - Woman *Star Wars: Resistance: The Escape (2020) - 4D-M1N, Freya Fenris, Jooks *Star Wars Rebels: Family Reunion - and Farewell (2018) - Arihnda Pryce *Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow (2016) - Arihnda Pryce 'Web Animation' *Breaking News: Fake Trump Cartoons (2017) - Ann Coulter (ep9) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Sign (2004) - Helba (ep28) *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003) - Cheryl *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2008) - Hild *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Announcer (ep4), Boy (ep16), Celendia, Chimera (ep13), Couple in Next Room (ep18), Elk's Mother (ep6), Woman (ep18), Young Gene, Additional Voices *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Aoi's Grandmother (ep15), Mayu's Mother (ep12) *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ (2004) - Mayu's Mother (ep5) *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Ayla Vefraska Rosnovsky *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Terry McScotty (eps1-6) *Blade (2012) - Crowd (ep10) *Bleach (2011-2014) - Ikumi Unagiya, Weather Forecaster (ep348), Zabimaru (Baboon) *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Kurenai Sarutobi, Mei Terumi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Cornelia li Britannia *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2009) - Cornelia li Britannia *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Julia, News Reporter (ep9), Twinkle Maria Murdock (ep4), Additional Voices *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Sarah Damon, Norstein Maid (ep3), TV Announcer (ep8) *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Astronaut (ep94), Cody's Mom, Digivice Voice, Dokugumon (ep72), Pajiramon (ep121), Researcher (ep134), Rumiko Nonaka *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Chocomon (ep33), Lady Devimon (ep33), Pawnchessmon, Pickmonz, Queen (ep14), Shakkoumon, ToyAgumon *Disney Stitch! (2011-2013) - Angry Woman (ep23), Bonnie (ep45), Delia, Grand Council-Woman, Hunkahunka (ep37), Jumba's Ex-Wife (ep56), Newslady (ep34), Sprout (Small; ep59), TV Reporter (ep49), TV Woman (ep39), Wada, Witch (ep64), Woman (ep47), Woman (ep48), Yokai 2 (ep28), Yuna's Mother (ep35) *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Queen Diva *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1998) - Queen Diva *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Maurice, Mischa, Ageha E, Vodarac Priest *Fist of the North Star (1999) - Additional Voices *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Simone (ep13) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Briggs Doctor (ep34), Doctor's Wife (ep44) *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Geneshaft (2003) - Sofia Galgalim, Lily *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Motoko Kusanagi *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Motoko Kusanagi, Chroma (ep9) *Glitter Force (2015-2016) - Brooha, Miss Mason, Queen Euphoria *God Eater (2016-2017) - Tsubaki Amamiya *Gun X Sword (2007) - Catherine Nakata *Gungrave (2004) - Milanda (ep2) *Iron Man (2011) - Shehla (ep9) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Aihi, Fuzuki (ep19), Hizuki, Mizuki *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Masagami (Old Woman), Mikami Hojo *Naruto (2006-2008) - Katsuyu (ep161), Koharu Utatane, Kurenai Yuhi, Natsuhi (Singing Voice), Orochimaru (Female Form), Shiore, Additional Voices *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2019) - Allied Ninja (ep273), Cheering Woman (ep175), Choji's Mother, Cloud Village Woman (ep282), Director (ep121), Dumpling Shop Clerk (ep129), Gamatama (ep162), Hina (ep121), Innkeeper, Katsuyu, Koharu Utatane, Kokuo the Five-Tails, Kurenai Yuhi, Leaf Village Woman (ep9), Leaf Village Woman (ep257), Maki, Mei Terumi, Mito Uzumaki, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep243), Nekobaa, Nurse (ep159), Obito's Grandmother (ep415), Old Woman (ep74), Old Woman (ep220), Old Woman (ep281), Old Woman (ep443), Sand Village Mother (ep7), Shima, Suzume (ep178), Tezuna (ep129), Tsume Inuzuka, Uhei, Voice (ep246), Voice Director (ep108), Waterfall Ninja #1 (ep178), Woman (ep193), Yakiniku Q Proprietress (ep82) *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Witch *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Operator A (ep19), Hot Ice Hilda, Reiko Ando (ep18), Additional Voices *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Naoto Shirogane, Hisano Kuroda, Noriko Kashiwagi *Planetes (2005) - Insurance Saleswoman (ep3) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Queen Metalia *Reign: The Conqueror (2003) - Cassandra (eps5-13) *Rurouni Kenshin - Shura, Soba Waitress (ep29), Young Tsunan (ep23) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Flau (ep3), Loraine, Queen Metaria *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Akira Kinomiya (ep9), Mian Cubie, Mrs. Kinomiya (ep9) *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Shinzo (2002) - Queen Bee-Ing (ep1), Ungra *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Dr. Hannah (ep11), News Reporter (ep21) *Tenkai Knights (2014) - Mrs. Dalton *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000-2001) - Hamil *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Vandread (2002) - Jura Basil Eldin *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Jura Basil Eldin, Anri (ep12) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Estelle (ep9), Faluna (ep13) *Witch Hunter Robin (2003) - Jeanne, Mamoru Kudo (ep7), Old Lady (ep7) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Jaguara *X (2002-2003) - Kanoe, Boy (ep11), Young Daisuke Saiki (ep15), Yuzuriha's Grandmother *X-Men (2011) - Marsh, Riko Nirasaki 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. The Terminal Disc: The End of the World (2006) - Helba 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Field Reporter, Rumiko Nonaka *Digimon: Runaway Locomon (2005) - Digivice, Lopmon, Rumiko Nonaka *Disney Stitch! A Perfect Memory (2016) - Grand Council-Woman 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Aunt *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Zack White *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2000) - Caroline 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Urd *Appleseed (2005) - Alert Announcement *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Jo Carol Brane *Catnapped! The Movie (2000) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re:surrection (2019) - Cornelia li Britannia *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Chris Riley *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Policewoman *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Maurice, Mischa *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Motoko Kusanagi (Chroma) *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Kurutsu *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Motoko Kusanagi *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - Additional Voices *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Tsuchigumo *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Tsuchigumo, Additional Voices *Metropolis (2002) - Public Announcement *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Matilda Ajan *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Matilda Ajan *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Old Lady *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Mabui, Tora *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Seram *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Tatara Women's Song Performer *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Tsume Inuzuka *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Kanna Kirishima *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Mokujin, Nina Williams *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Head Maid, Katsuyu, Kurenai Yuhi, Mei Terumi 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003) - Asaba (ep2) *Bastard!! (2001) - Thunder Empress Arshes Nei *Battle Athletes (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004-2005) - Doctor (ep10), Ikehata (ep6) *éX-Driver (2002) - Akira (ep1), Computer, Director (ep3) *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Nuriko (ep3) *Fushigi Yûgi (2000-2001) - Nuriko *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Nuriko (ep4) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Kurutsu *Idol Project (2002-2003) - Yuri *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Bloodberry *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Revelation (2002) - Airplane Stewardess (ep1), Yuriko *X: An Omen (2002) - Kanoe Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *The Angel of Vine (2018-2019) - Additional Voices 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (2008) - Cornelia li Britannia (ep17) 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Cornelia li Britannia (ep6) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars (2001) - Sayoko 'Movies - Dubbing' *Twin Dragons (1999) - Tsui 'Web Series' *Shelf Life (2011-2014) - Jason (ep39), The Mom Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Silver Sable 'Video Games' *Abyss Odyssey (2014) - Katrien *Afro Samurai (2009) - The Polecats *Alpha Protocol (2010) - SIE *Artifact (2018) - Prellex *Darksiders II (2012) - Human Soul 3, Nephilim (Whispers) 5, Uriel *Devil May Cry 4 (2008) - Echidna *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Crusader (Female) *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Angewomon, Gatomon *Disaster: Day of Crisis (2008) - Iris' Mother, Live 8 News Announcer 2, President's Aide 2 *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky (2006) - Additional Voices *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Johanna *Hitman (2016) - Dalia Margolis (ep1), Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Sif *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Nerf Sausage Vendor *Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth (2012) - Maria Hill, Queen Veranke *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Jessica Jones, Moondragon *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Valkyrie *Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) - Cetrion *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kurenai Yuhi, Tsunade *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes (2007) - Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Kurenai Yuhi *Phase Paradox (2001) - Renee Hearn, Nash Lynyrd *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Goblin 6 *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Zwei *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Talia *Star Trek: Bridge Crew (2017) - Lieutenant Koharu Mori *Supreme Commander (2007) - General Samantha Clarke, Eris *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - General Samantha Clarke, Seraphim Commander Tau *Tekken: Tag Tournament 2 (2012) - Nina Williams *Tekken 6 (2009) - Nina Williams *Tekken 7 (2015) - Nina Williams *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Citizens, Ladies *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *Untold Legends: Dark Kingdom (2006) - Followers, The High Priestess, Woman in Distress, Additional Voices *Untold Legends: The Warrior's Code (2006) - Captain Seras, Spirit *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Redemption (2000) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016-2017) - Aegwynn, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Bordeaux *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Bordeaux, News Announcer, Toru Uike *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Bordeaux, News Announcer, Toru Uike *.hack//Infection (2003) - Emma Wielant, Helba *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Helba, Emma Wielant *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Helba, Emma Wielant *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Helba, Emma Wielant *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Hydaelyn *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Additional Voices *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos (2007) - Detei, Godess of Sorrow *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Marietta Lixiss, Rurona *Baroque (2008) - Doctor Angelicus, Koriel No. 3, The Mind Reader *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Fatima, Norma *Blade Dancer: Lineage of Light (2006) - Lighbra, Queen Io *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Grocery's Hilda, Queen Allucaneet *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Red Shadow *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (2003) - Medusa *Death by Degrees (2005) - Nina Williams *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Gatomon, MagnaDramon, Takato Matsuki *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Rosso *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Mom, Elenor *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Pawns *Drakengard (2004) - Ramia, Salamander *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon (2008) - Guardian of Sealed Memories (Female) *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nora Estheim *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Brain Blast! Terminals, Mystic, Researcher, Shannon *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Latona Rodiona Vasilev *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Motoko Kusanagi *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Motoko Kusanagi *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Tsubaki Amamiya *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Tsubaki Amamiya, Kota's Mother *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Melvina *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - System Voice *Hexyz Force (2010) - Irene von Rosenbaum, Phantasma *Killer Is Dead (2013) - Betty, Mondo's Mom *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Cautious Bandit, Cornelia, Researcher, Tilda *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Keltin *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome (2005) - Salome *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom (2010) - Ixtab *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy (2009) - Marta Schevesti, Mom Puni, Mother *Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner (2007) - Barmaid, Mikaela *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Kurenai Yuhi, Shijimi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Girl Naruto, Koharu Utatane, Kurenai Yuhi, Tsunade *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Katsuyu, Kurenai Yuhi, Tsunade *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Tsunade *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Katsuyu, Kurenai Yuhi, Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Katsuyu, Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Kurenai Yuhi, Shima *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Katsuyu, Kurenai Yuhi, Shima, Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Kurenai Yuhi, Shima *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Leaf Ninja, Mei Terumi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Kurenai Yuhi, Mei Terumi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Mei Terumi *Omega Boost (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Hisano Kuroda, Noriko Kashiwagi *Phantom Brave (2004) - Sienna, Narration *Phantom Brave: We Meet Again (2009) - Narration *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Alex Wesker *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Sohia *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Jenna Angel, Jinana *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Jenna Angel *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Hisano Kuroda, Noriko Kashiwagi *Silent Hill 2 (2012) - Maria, Mary Shepherd-Sunderland *Silent Hill 3 (2012) - Confession Booth Woman *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters (2007) - Layna/Virtuous *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Masked Emperor *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Nina Williams *Suikoden IV (2005) - Kika *The Bouncer (2001) - Echidna *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Irene Quatro *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Doctus Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (256) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (186) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2020. Category:American Voice Actors